


More Than A Feeling - Dianakko Week Day 5

by superevilbadguy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: "friendship" bracelets, F/F, Gay, dianakko week day 5, idea based off the gift in the comic i used for Diana's birthday located on tumblr, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superevilbadguy/pseuds/superevilbadguy
Summary: During class, Diana can't help but notice (without a shred of surprise) that Akko had found herself busy NOT paying attention to lecture. Not wanting to see her get in trouble with Finnelan again, Diana makes use, for the first time ever, of the gift the brunette had given her for her birthday.Dianakko Week 2019 Submission - Day 5 - Physical Affection!





	More Than A Feeling - Dianakko Week Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> So, for some background, the idea for this came from a comic I had drawn for Diana's birthday where Akko gives her a friendship bracelet that has a magical property imbued in it to buzz on the other person when a specific bead is pressed. So... if you'd like to take a look at the comic you can find it [here](https://superevilbadguy.tumblr.com/post/184592098518/im-a-day-or-two-late-its-like-2am-right) !
> 
> I hope you like it!!  
___________________________________

It was a beautiful Thursday morning. As the sun beams through the tall classroom windows bathing all it touches with a warm light, casting stretching shadows of pens and notebooks across the desktops of a class of still slightly drowsy students, Diana finds herself distracted as she listens to Professor Finnelan’s voice carry through the room as she lectures on the effect the English Civil War in the mid 1600’s had on witch hunts. 

It’s not that Diana finds the topic boring… despite already memorizing the content in her textbook the night before, she was looking forward to hearing Professor Finnelan’s lecture… it was just that amongst her classmates there was one person who had for some reason been doing a very good job of stealing away her attention.

A few rows over sat the brown haired, crimson eyed culprit attempting to not so stealthily balance a pen across the bridge of her nose. 

With a quiet curiosity Diana watches the girl slowly remove her fingers from the ends of the pen, testing its stability, before tilting her chin up and moving her neck as to keep up with the swaying writing tool. She also watches as the pen slips off the side of her nose, marking the brunette’s cheek with a streak of ink and clattering to the desktop. 

As though she were awaiting interruption, Professor Finnelan turns away from the timetable she had been drawing on the chalkboard and swiftly directs her eyes towards the brunette. However, over the months in her class, Akko had gotten quicker at hiding the fact that she’s not paying attention and so, in the fragment of time it takes for the older woman to face her, Akko had already managed to return the pen to her hand and pretend to write in her notebook for added effect. 

The smallest of smiles tug at the corners of Diana’s lips as she watches Finnelan narrow her eyes at the brunette and slowly return her attention to the board. While Diana cannot approve of the girl’s behavior on principle, she has to give her credit for adapting. 

However, the blonde can’t help but roll her eyes as she watches Akko let out a silently held breath and proceed to attempt to balance the pen yet again. 

_Come on Akko… are you trying to get another detention with Finnelan?_

Since they had gotten closer, Diana had insisted on assisting Akko in studying for some of the less engaging classes, i.e. a majority of their shared lecture courses. She was happy to find that although the brunette was lacking in enthusiasm on the topic matter, she wasn’t fully opposed to learning. While Hannah and Barbara would make fun of the Japanese witch saying that she was just trying to impress Diana, Akko’s grades had improved since they held their biweekly study dates in the library. However, during class the brunette still had a way with getting on Finnelan’s nerves by means of class disruption, and so, although Diana is rather certain the brunette is not consciously thinking she is being a disturbance, if Akko continues to get caught she may be in danger of failing the class, not based on grades, but on the amount of times she’s been written up. 

Diana sighs as she looks away from the brunette and back towards the front of the classroom. It is at that point that Diana notices Finnelan completing her drawing and hears the beginning a question directed at the class- just as Akko stares up at the ceiling with the pen balanced perfectly on her nose and an ill-concealed smile on her face. 

Akko really had been doing so much better in class and Diana really didn’t want to see her get in trouble again, but she was too far away to warn her without causing a disturbance of her own. 

Except… 

Diana looks down at the red and blue cord bracelet around her left wrist, the beaded words ‘Akko’ and ‘Diana’ separated by a charm with a star strung around it. 

Ever since Akko had tied the friendship bracelet around her wrist on her birthday back in April, Diana hadn’t dreamed of removing it. She cherished the thought of the simple yet heartfelt gift, and while she may have kept it hidden beneath the cuffs of her sleeves, she held it close to her heart. 

Even though she has yet to use the feature Akko had put onto it with Professor Chariot’s help, she is sure the slight buzz of pressure from the pushing of the star does in fact work based on the few times Akko had buzzed her “accidentally” as so she’s claimed. 

She remembers the slight vibration feeling nice- not too strong, but definitely noticeable- it felt almost like a soft comforting hand resting on her wrist, a sweet reminder that there was someone there for her whether she needed them or not. 

Diana’s not entirely sure why she hadn’t yet touched the small bead with the intention of saying ‘hello’ to the brunette, perhaps because they really did see one another more often than not, but she supposes there is a first time and a good time for everything… 

She quickly pushes her finger over the cool plastic bead hoping that the brunette would feel it in time. What she did not expect to see was Akko’s reaction to be as jarring of a visual as that of someone touching an electrified fence. 

_Oh my god! Did it hurt her?!_

Startled by the brunette’s reaction, Diana barely notices the pen that had been sitting on Akko’s nose (recently flung into the air by the sudden, jerky movement), just about to clatter to the floor a row away from its owner. In a lighting quick reaction Diana subtly whips her wand out beneath her own desk and casts a wordless levitation spell, catching the pen before it can hit the floor. 

“So who can tell me how Matthew Hopkins’ book ‘The Discovery of Witches’ affected the way witches were hunted after its publication?” Professor Finnelan asks turning towards the class, scanning the rows for any raised hands. Instead her eyes land on a wide eyed, red faced, wide mouth gaping, Atsuko Kagari staring down at her wrist incredulously surrounded by a crowd of concerned students looking her way. 

“Miss Kagari, I am aware the subject matter can be a bit grotesque but please try to react maturely.” She says dryly before turning her attention towards the other side of the room pleased to find Elfriede with a raised hand. 

With the sound of Elfriede describing the methods in which witches (and nonwitches) were found, Akko continues to stare down at her wrist, a red and blue corded bracelet identical to the one she had given Diana for her birthday tied around it. She stares puzzledly at it, unsure if she felt what she thought she felt or if it had just been a figment of her imagination. 

Only when her long-forgotten pen quietly levitates its way over to her and drops softly onto the notebook before her does she snap out of the internal questioning of her insanity. She quickly turns her head, eyes meeting Diana’s blue from across the room and just barely notices the flick of the blonde’s wrist as she retracts her wand and slips it away. 

Red faced with eyebrows raised to her hairline, Akko silently points to Diana and then back to the bracelet on her own wrist. The blonde responds with a soft smile before taking note of Finnelan’s attention (still on Elfriede on the other side of the room) and raising two fingers to her eyes then pointing them to the front of the room mouthing the words ‘pay attention’ to the brunette. 

Akko merely responds with a beaming smile and Diana swears she could see the sunlight glittering off her eyes- an unexpected response to being told to listen to Finnelan. 

But in Akko’s mind, it had been the first time Diana had hit the star bead! Yeah it was only to try to get her to pay attention to class… but still! It only vibrated on her wrist for a second, but in that second she could feel hear heartbeat pick up pace and an explosion of warmth flood through her body buzzing from her fingertips to her toes. It wasn’t even that the vibration was intense… it’s just that she was surprised that Diana was still wearing her bracelet! Diana kept her sleeves down all the time as per dress code so she never really saw if she had it on and Akko didn’t want to make it seem like she expected Diana to wear the bracelet so she never asked. 

But she was wearing it! And she pressed the bead! And the giddiness running through the brunette, unfortunately for Diana’s intent, had only succeeded in distracting her even more from Finnelan’s lecture than she had been with the pen alone. 

Still beaming, Akko turns away from the blonde, scrambling to pick up her pen and scribble on a piece of note paper. With a quick glance towards Finnelan, who was now turning back towards the board to continue her lecture, Akko holds up the notebook towards Diana. 

Diana squints to see the words ‘You still wear the bracelet?’ scrawled on the paper, only to respond to the brunette with the tugging of her sleeve to showcase the gift in question. 

Akko beams brighter at the sight before hurriedly placing her notebook down to write a response only to be stopped by another sudden yet comforting vibration. Though there is no more than just a light movement from the bead itself, Akko can’t help but smile at the warmth spreading through her chest. She quickly returns her attention to the blonde who this time around looks at her chidingly. 

‘Pay attention!’ Diana mouths as she expressively gestures her eyes towards Finnelan at the front of the room. Akko pouts to which Diana folds her arms and looks towards her, unamused, before continuing to silently admonish her. ‘Do you want detention?’ 

Akko’s pout falls as she relents through the roll of her eyes. ‘No…’ she mouths in response before smiling one last time at the blonde and turning her attention back to the front of the room as Finnelan points at the text on the board. 

Watching the brunette from the corner of her eye, Diana smiles and picks up her pen to continue taking notes. However, her note taking is stalled by the feeling of a few rapid-fire vibrations at her wrist. She looks over to the brunette with as stoic of a face a blush would allow, meeting Akko’s eyes. With a sly smile, the brunette, maintaining eye contact as she presses the bead once more, turns back to the front of the room, continuing to tap her finger on the printed star, each time sending a jolt of warmth up Diana’s arm that eventually finds home to settle in her chest.

Diana returns her eyes forward to follow Finnelan’s illustration, though she finds her mind slightly overcome as she continues to feel the incessant, yet not unwelcome vibration at her wrist. For the first minute she holds a straightened face as she tries to immerse herself into the lecture, however, she soon finds she can’t help but smile at the feeling of the brunette as she continues to buzz softly at her wrist.


End file.
